1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which lifts restrictions on processing by login.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an image processing apparatus having a function (hereinafter, it is referred to as “Secure Function”) in which restrictions on processing that is executable in the image processing apparatus are lifted by performing login. For example, there is known an image processing apparatus in which input of a user ID and a password allows the image processing apparatus to execute processing that is permitted to a user assigned with the user ID. Therefore, the image processing apparatus can set processing whose execution is permitted to all users, and processing whose execution is permitted to only specific users.